the most captivating game of capture the flag!
by lalakid667
Summary: Cullens vs. Werewolves. Playing for Bella's mortality. Rules: No biting, ripping, tripping, pushing, blood drainage, or extensive use of powers. Best 2 out of 3 wins! one shot, please review!


The most Captivating game of Capture the flag!

Cullens vs. Werewolves

Emmett has set up a game of capture the flag. Playing for…my mortality. Cullens against the Werewolves. Why? I am not sure. I think Emmett got bored and started thinking. You know what happens when he starts thinking, and this idea just popped in his head. Now we're playing capture the flag for my mortality. We ended up in the Forks high school gym to play this game. The Quileutes were phasing into their wolf forms at the moment.

"Emmett how did you even think of this?" I asked.

"It just popped in my head! So I suggested it to the dogs and they liked it. It's not like were going to lose." He said.

"So there is really no point to this?" I questioned.

"No, not really. But I'm always up for a good challenge." He replied happily. Edward appeared at my side at that moment.

"The pups are coming in now so I will translate Jacobs's thoughts." Edward said.

"Why did you agree to do this?" I asked incredulously.

"Cause I can make us lose so you will be a human!" he replied smugly.

"EMMETT! I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"What? I want you to be a vampire." He said.

"Well you made it hard for that to happen!" I snapped back.

"Oh…right…Edward will want to lose…as well as Rosalie…well…this might not work out the way I wanted it to." He said slowly like things registering in his mind. Well they probably were. The wolves walked in then. They barely fit through the double doors.

"Yes…" Edward said under his breath. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing." He replied. "Ok Bella, you and the younger wolves are going to be referees of the game so it will be equal. Go sit on the bleachers."

I nodded and moped up to the top bleacher. I tripped on one of the higher steps. Seth steadied me before I could go tumbling. "Thanks, we don't need any injuries involving blood spillage today." I said. I wanted the vampires' attack the wolves not me…well that sounded mean. The game had begun. Each of the teams had their flags -a wad of money- hidden under the bleachers. When I asked why they decided to use $1000 cash for flags they said it was the only thing they could find at the time. They could have used socks or something, gosh. I didn't understand the game at all. But when I caught anyone biting, ripping, tripping, pushing, draining some one's blood or extensive use of powers, than I would call something. Seth normally did that because he had better sight. What made me angry was that Edward and Rosalie did was sit on the wolves side in jail. They barely even tried to capture the flag before they got tagged. On the other hand, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme were playing as if there was no tomorrow. I could tell Jasper was using his power on the wolves but I didn't say anything. After all, I _did_ want to be a vampire. But after a while Seth noticed it and made him stop. Then everyone froze as the principal walked in.

"Excuse me, do you all have permission to be here?" he said as if there weren't oversized wolves in the premises.

"Uhhhh….yeah?" I said.

He didn't seem to notice I was lying. "Alright then, carry on!" he exclaimed. And the game proceeded. Best 2 out of 3 won apparently. The Cullens had won 1 game and the wolves the other. My mortality was on the line. Rosalie and Edward were still sitting stubbornly in jail. I couldn't hold it in any more.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING FOR ME?! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!?!" I asked tears spilling out of my eyes.

"No Bella! I just want you to be human! Not a vampire!" he replied pleading with me.

He was walking outside of the jail lines now. Crap! That would cause him to lose the game for the Cullens! Rosalie started encouraging him, "Go Edward! Go! Run to your woman!"

But everyone else was telling him to stop. He crossed the boundary line. The wolves howled with victory. The Cullens started yelling at Edward using some inappropriate language. _Cough...Emmett...cough._

"Edward you are so stupid! Ugh! Now I can't be with you forever!" I yelled.

"Well…not really. We could just take you and run…" Emmett suggested.

"Quick! Grab her!" Alice squealed. They grabbed me and ran into their mansion.

"Well what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"What do you do to change a human into a vampire?" Jasper asked trying to get them to understand. I just rolled my eyes. Emmett and Alice could be so absentminded sometimes.

"You…um…inject venom into her?" Alice replied.

"And how do you get the venom inside of her?" Jasper questioned again. They still didn't get it. Alice looked deep in thought. Emmett was distracted by the fly that just buzzed in.

"Oh! Some one needs to bite her!" he blurted out.

"Good job Emmett!" I said sarcastically. He looked very proud. Then all of the sudden, Alice dove in and bit me.

"Hey you bit me! Oh wait yay! You bit me!" I shrieked.

**THE END!! Ok tell me what you think! Thankyou wild-lili for the idea and helping me write this! review please!**


End file.
